Melanie Collins
Melanie Alexandra Collins is an 11 (as of It's Someone's Birthday Today) year old girl who is close friends with Perry, Tommy, Lola and Krystal, and is the girlfriend of Oliver. Melanie used to live in Cincinnati, Ohio, but later, moved to the Bay Area. She is voiced by Jackie Buscarino. Bio Melanie was born in Cincinnati to Sally and Chuck Collins. One day, Melanie, her parents, and her sister, moved over to the Bay Area. Her introduction to the class didn't go without the principal calling her the wrong surname. Perry was the first to make friends with Melanie. Krystal, upon seeing them together, started to feel jealous. Later, Krystal ranted about Melanie to Tommy and Lola. That Saturday, Melanie went to the zoo, and met Perry and his family there. That was when Kamikazi kidnapped Perry, and it was up to Melanie to inform some kids. Tommy and Lola introduced themselves, but Krystal didn't. Tommy and Melanie were about to go. Lola wanted Krystal to come, but Krystal refused, all because she thought Melanie was stealing Perry from her. Later, Melanie succeeded in saving Perry. Upon returning to the Bay Area, Perry went to talk to Krystal, but Krystal kept expressing her jealousy. That was until Perry told her that he wasn't leaving her for Melanie, and informed her they're just friends. Krystal went up to Melanie, hugged her, apologized for being jealous, and asked her if they can be friends, to which Melanie agreed. From that point on, Melanie and Krystal became best friends forever. Nicknames * Mel (her diminutive) Personality Melanie is a kind girl. She loves to go shopping, and is always willing to hang out with her closest friends. Her first friend in the Bay Area, Perry, her boyfriend Oliver, who saved her from Kamikazi, and her best friend forever, Krystal. One time, Melanie dressed up as Krystal because she likes her that much. Sometimes, Melanie can be forgetful and shy. Appearance Melanie has long brown hair and blue eyes. She is taller than Krystal, but shorter than Perry. She is usually seen wearing a pink hairband with a pink bow in her hair, purple earrings, a light blue shirt, a darker blue pleated skirt, a gold bracelet on her left wrist and pink Mary Janes. Catchphrases *"In/At my old city," Trivia *Her introduction where which the principal calls her "Melanie Cummings", causing the whole class to erupt with laughter to the point where Melanie corrects him by saying "Collins", is a reference to The Simpsons episode Bart's Friend Falls in Love when Principal Skinner introduces Samantha as "Samantha Stinky" causing Bart's class to erupt with laughter to the point where Samantha corrects him by saying "Stanky". *Her design is like a mix between those of Jessica Lovejoy from The Simpsons, Forgetful Fiona from Little Monsters, and Little Girl from Codename: Kids Next Door, leaning more towards the latter. *Krystal thinking Melanie was stealing Perry from her, only to later find out the two were just friends, is a loose reference to the Chowder episode A Faire to Remember where Panini thinks Chowder is going out with Marmalade, only to later find out the two were just friends. *Melanie's catchphrase is based on that of Phoebe Terese from The Magic School Bus. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Children Category:Lovers Category:Americans Category:Non-canon Category:Collins family Category:Original Characters Category:Tweens